Schizein
by Blackparadize
Summary: Schizein, "fractionnement" en grec. Il l'observe. Ce garçon, cet ange. Pourquoi? Et puis, cette voix ne se tait pas.


Konbanwa~!

Alors là, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai cherché à faire, c'est tout à fait expérimental. Le texte peut paraître bizarre, étrange, mais c'est par volonté que je l'ai fait haché de la sorte. Enfin, vous comprendrez (je l'espère XD) à la fin.

Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai écrit ce texte à 3h30 du matin, en plein milieu d'une insomnie et après une journée entière à me creuser les méninges pour faire mon TP... Et toute la journée, un mot me trottait en tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors, j'ai écrit sur ce thème, tout simplement. Je le répète, c'est expérimental. XD

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse un peu avec le temps d'un texte. Les pauvres.  
Rating T, pour le langage peu innocent.

* * *

**Schizein.**

Il l'observait. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il avait remarqué ce garçon. Il avait des cheveux blond comme les blés –et qui se dressaient pareillement d'ailleurs-, un visage encore légèrement enfantin et de grands yeux d'un bleu dans lequel on avait envie de plonger. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'intéressait… Les mecs… C'était pas du tout son genre. Mais lui… Il l'intriguait au plus haut point. Et pourtant, il ne savait absolument rien de lui. Quelque chose _l'attirait_.  
Il avait demandé à ses potes s'ils le connaissaient. Tous avaient répondu négativement, certains s'étaient même permis quelques railleries de mauvais goût. Il les avait engueulé, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais leur en parler. Ses amis étaient parfois des incapables.

Puis un jour, il l'avait approché. Un peu trop. Et ce n'était pas vraiment l'entrée en matière qu'il souhaitait. En effet, il lui était littéralement rentré dedans, après les cours. L'angelot avait fait tomber quelques feuilles par terre. Il s'excusait. Il répétait des « Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, pardon » incessants.

« -Comment tu t'appelles ? L'avait-il coupé »

L'autre s'était figé, le paquet de feuille en main, étonné de l'absence de colère.

« -Roxas…

-Bien. Moi, c'est Axel. »

**~o~**

« -Roxas ! »

Axel avait prononcé son nom avec un certain soulagement. Il attendait le garçon depuis maintenant… Une heure. Evidemment, le concerné n'avait jamais répondu lorsque le roux l'avait appelé. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait dû l'ignorer une bonne centaine de fois.

Le soulagement laissa place à une légère colère.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? J'étais inquiet, moi !

-Mh, désolé… Je… J'ai eu deux ou trois soucis en venant ! »

S'il disait ça de la sorte, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas parler de la nature exacte de ces « soucis ». Cela laissait Axel perplexe, et un peu mauvais. Il regarda le blond d'un œil perçant, comme si ça lui suffisait pour découvrir toute la vérité.

« -Argh ! Axel ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Cela faisait exactement 3 mois depuis la collision. Depuis, les deux garçons se retrouvaient souvent après l'école. Jamais pendant. Chaque fois qu'Axel apercevait Roxas, il n'avait pas le temps de courir vers lui qu'il avait déjà disparu.  
Trois mois seulement, mais le plus âgé avait l'impression de connaître l'autre depuis bien plus longtemps. Et c'était visiblement réciproque, car parfois, Roxas devançait ses pensées. Comme s'ils se connaissaient d'une vie précédente. Tss, c'était idiot de penser ça.  
En tout cas, ces heures passées à parler de tout et de rien après les cours étaient les meilleures de la journée. Et il les prolongeait toujours le plus possible. Pour plusieurs raisons, plus ou moins évidentes.

_Quoi, tu ne l'engueules pas plus que ça ?_ fit une petit voix. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et sourit à son comparse.

**~o~**

« -Mais putain, allez vous faire foutre ! »

Axel claqua la porte de sa chambre. Insupportables, ils étaient insupportables ! Mec, il avait presque 18 ans, il avait encore le droit de choisir de manger ou pas avec sa famille, non ? Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa table de nuit, qui se renversa et vomit tout ce qu'elle contenait.  
Il ne fit rien pour ramasser, et passa même sa colère sur deux malheureux bics tombés dans la bataille, dont il ne resta bientôt plus que des éclats plastifiés.

Le roux se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, fulminant. Ah, il allait appeler Roxas, peut-être qu'il pourrait le réconforter. Mais comme à son habitude, le garçon blond ne répondit pas –c'était à se demander pourquoi il avait un téléphone…-, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

_Sors._

Pour une fois, il fut d'accord avec la petite voix.

Sans se cacher de quiconque, il traversa la maison et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Personne ne l'interpella, ils devaient être vachement tristes cette fois-ci. Depuis quelques temps, les engueulades se multipliaient et empiraient. Mais c'était leur faute, toujours.

_Tes parents ne méritent pas ta présence à leurs côtés._

Axel déambula avec le plus grand des hasards dans les rues à peine éclairées malgré la sombre nuit. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dehors ? Au final, ce n'était pas vraiment de ça dont il avait eu envie.

« -Eh toi. »

Il sursauta.

« -T'as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il entr'aperçu l'éclat d'un œil dans la ruelle adjacente. Il ne connaissait pas ce quartier. Il avait marché à l'aveuglette, et voilà où il se retrouvait. Il observa l'ombre devant lui. C'était un homme, petit et mince. Il avait du mal de voir, mais ses fringues semblaient défraichis.

« -T'as quoi ?

-Coke, exta. C'est du bon.

-Qui me dit qu'c'est pas coupé ?

-Viens. »

Le type s'enfonça dans la ruelle, Axel dû le suivre de près pour ne pas le perdre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Ce type puait. Vraiment, c'était dégueulasse.

**~o~**

« -Axel ?

-Ouais ?

-Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. »

Le roux haussa un sourcil. Ça lui prenait comme une colique à celui-là !

« -Comment je pourrais, gros nigaud ? Moi aussi. »

**~o~**

_Envoie-les balader !_

Demyx et Saïx se tenaient debout devant lui. Le premier avait l'air inquiet, le second un peu ennuyé. Ils le sommaient de se rendre à la soirée organisée pour l'anniversaire de Larxene. C'était une amie de longue date, quoique la relation entre elle et Axel avait toujours été étrange et tendue.

« -C'est vrai quoi, ça fait des mois que t'es plus sorti avec nous ! Tes vieux t'attachent dans ta chambre ou quoi ? »

Le garçon les fixait sans dire un mot. Ils l'ennuyaient. Il avait l'impression de ne rien à voir à faire avec eux. Il avait vraiment été leur ami ? Saïx se rapprocha de sont visage, suspicieux.

« -Dis-moi Ax', t'as les yeux plutôt rouges ces derniers temps… T'as pris quelque chose ? »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du concerné. Une lueur de colère. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Juste après, ses mots grondaient comme le tonnerre.

« -Putain mais de quoi j'me mêle ? J'vous en demande moi ? J'dors pas, c'tout. Et j'irais pas à cette fête merdique. »

Il tourna les talons et partit s'isoler à l'extérieur sous les regards troublés de ses « amis ». Tant pis s'il faisait froid. Il voulait plus rester près de ces personnes. Il risquait de leur faire mal.

_Tu devrais, ils sont ennuyants._

Il se frappa le crâne. Non non non non non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça non non non. Non. Ce n'était pas lui qui le pensait non non.  
N'y tenant plus, il s'alluma une clope. Avant, il ne fumait pas. Mais depuis un certain temps, la cigarette lui procurait comme un soulagement. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais parfois, il était angoissé.

« -Tu devrais pas fumer, c'est mauvais. »

Il sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Roxas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Sa colère s'envola et il lui sourit.

« -Mais quand tu n'es pas là, il faut bien que je trouve une autre drogue… »

Le garçon le fixa avec un air désapprobateur. Il savait. Pour ces autres drogues, justement. Mais il ne lui disait jamais vraiment d'arrêter. Comme s'il était résigné, ou qu'il ressentait une certaine culpabilité. Quoi ? Axel avait commencé après l'avoir rencontré ? Coïncidence. Roxas s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Je dirais… Six mois.

-Déjà… Le temps passe trop vite Axel.

-Je sais. »

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler. Roxas passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand.

« -Tu as encore maigri, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait juste pas faim. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas manger avec sa famille.  
Soudain, il eut envie de rire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas. »

**~o~**

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. La nuit, en tout cas. En cours, c'était différent. Ce qui lui valait les meilleures –hum !- notes de la classe. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était Roxas. Sa vie tournait autour de lui. Il ne savait plus trop d'ailleurs, quand il avait commencé à l'aimer réellement…

Et quand il n'était pas là, il fallait compenser. Axel se frotta les yeux. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu un mouvement dans un coin de sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Rien. Il roula des yeux et appuya une seconde fois sur l'interrupteur, pour laisser les ténèbres regagner leur place. Sauf qu'elles ne furent pas les seules.

Devant lui se tenait un sombre monstre, dont les yeux rougeoyant brillaient dans le noir. Axel resta pétrifié à l'observer. Malgré cette étude minutieuse, il n'aurait pas vraiment su le décrire. Il était plutôt informe, mais il avait comme le dessin d'un cœur sur le ventre.

Puis soudain, il disparut.

Le garçon mit du temps avant de se rendormir. L'image de la bestiole s'imposait à intervalles réguliers dans son esprit.

**~o~**

« -Exclus ?

-Temporairement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jeune homme, vous avez cassé deux bancs en les jetant du premier étage. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Vous aller réfléchir chez vous aux conséquences de vos actes. J'espère que vous reviendrez plus assagi. »

**~o~**

Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Et il n'avait plus de stock. Ni d'argent. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir.

« -Je t'avais dit d'arrêter.

-Non. »

_Ne l'écoute pas. Tu m'entends mieux comme ça._

Il regarda Roxas. Comment était-il arrivé dans sa chambre ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir invité, avoir été lui ouvrir. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il était là, c'était le principal.

« -Tes parents te font encore la gueule. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il l'affirmait.

« -Et toi, tu le leur rends bien. »

_Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce parasite. Fais le taire._

Roxas poussa un petit soupir.

« -Je t'aime tu sais, mais tu m'inquiètes un peu ces derniers temps. Comment peux-tu me voir dans ta chambre alors que je ne suis pas là ? Que je ne suis _plus_ là. Tu as oublié ? »

Il disparut.

**~o~**

Axel se réveilla en sursaut. Une profonde angoisse lui enserrait la poitrine. Toutes ses convictions étaient en train de s'effondrer. Inexplicablement, il avait peur.

Oui, soudain, il avait peur que Roxas le quitte. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Il aurait dû être là pour lui, pour le réconforter. Il devait toujours être là. Alors, pourquoi il était pas là ? Il ne l'aimait plus ? Ça pouvait une explication logique. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas là. Il devait toujours être là. Alors pourquoi ?

Roxas ? Roxas ?

Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? T'es comme les autres finalement, t'es contre moi c'est ça ? Ouais c'est ça, t'es comme les autres, et c'est pour ça que t'es pas là. Finalement, tout le monde est contre moi c'est comme ça c'est pareil toi aussi.

_Je suis là moi._

**~o~**

Il ne s'était pas levé. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Ses parents avaient tenté de lui parler, mais il continuait de fixer le mur, ou le plafond, selon qu'il était assis ou couché.  
On frappa à sa porte. C'était son frère. Ce dernier le regarda sans ciller, essayant, comme Axel le faisait avant, de le sonder avec son regard émeraude.

« -Appelle Roxas, coassa le plus vieux.

-Je ne le connais pas. »

Axel s'esclaffa. Il rit. Encore et encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Son rire était si fort qu'il s'en tint les côtes. Hilarant. Quelque chose devait être hilarant pour qu'il rie de la sorte et ne sache s'en remettre.

« -Axel, arrête s'il te plait, le somma son frère. Tu me fais peur maintenant. Pourquoi t'as autant changé cette année ? T'es vraiment plus pareil Axel… Tu m'inquiètes. »

Ses deux derniers mots le transpercèrent de part en part. _Lui_ aussi les avait dit à leur dernière rencontre. Son rire cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il fronça les sourcils. Ah, il allait encore être en colère.

_Il est pareil. C'est un parasite._

« -TAIS-TOI ! »

Son frère sursauta. Axel se leva et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

_Oui, continue, il va voir._

« -Va-t-en ! Sors ! »

Son frère s'enfuit.

« -Sors de ma tête… »

**~o~**

« -Axel, on peut entrer ? »

Ah… Ses parents… N'avaient-ils pas abandonné ? Il s'en fichait. Enfin non, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas les voir.

« -Dégagez. »

Les gonds grincèrent. Le roux serra les dents et se releva.

« -QUOI ? »

_Tes parents sont vraiment des chieurs._

Un instant. Se parents étaient deux, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. De toute façon, plus, c'était illégal. Alors… C'était qui le type là ?

« -Axel, voici le docteur Sphrèn. Ton attitude depuis ces quelques mois est inquiétante, nous avons voulu demander l'avis d'un spécialiste. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon était bouche bée.

_Tch ! C'est une blague j'espère ! Te laisse pas faire._

« -Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? J'vais bien bordel, j'ai juste pas envie de voir vos sales faces ! »

Axel voulu sortir de la pièce, mais une puissante poigne le retint à l'intérieur. Le médecin le fixait d'un œil inquisiteur. Mais c'était pas possible !

« -Axel, tu devrais m'écouter un instant. Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour savoir pourquoi tu as changé. J'ai une petite idée de ce que tu es en train de nous faire. Si tu résistes, j'ai pris la précaution de venir avec deux collègues qui attendent dehors. »

Ses parents le fixaient avec inquiétude.

_Axel. T'es dans la merde._

~o~

« -Roxas, où est Roxas ? »

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air désolé.

« -Axel, tu ne devrais pas t'obstiner. On t'a déjà dit que Roxas n'existait pas. »

Le garçon fixa le vide.

« -Mais… Il était là… J'en suis sûr ! Comme si je l'avais toujours connu… Comme si on devait se retrouver…

-Allez, c'est l'heure des médicaments. »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air dégouté.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était ici. Deux semaines qu'on l'avait emmené. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun problème.

Il l'avait vu. Aperçu. Roxas. Quand cet idiot de médecin l'avait fait monter dans la voiture. Les yeux émeraude avaient fixé leurs homologues céruléens. Le blond avait articulé quelque chose. Quelque chose dans le genre « _pas cette vie-ci _». Axel avait hurlé son prénom, mais d'un battement de paupière, le garçon s'était volatilisé. Sa famille fixait l'endroit où il s'était tenu avec désolation.

Et maintenant, il était assis. Il passait ses journées avec d'autres dont il n'avait rien à faire. Et pourtant, il était obligé. Obligé d'être avec eux, de faire des activités avec eux. Obligé de s'occuper. D'être sans Roxas.

Plusieurs fois on lui avait expliqué. Expliqué pourquoi il n'y avait jamais eu de Roxas. N'importe quoi. C'était une erreur. Il avait bien essayé de leur dire. Il avait vécu avec Roxas, ils avaient partagé leurs souvenirs. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il ici ?

_Mec… Te force pas à nier… Je le sais moi. Tu le sais aussi. Ils ont raison._

Axel se mordit la langue –non non non. Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors que le mot _schizophrénie_ résonnait avec douleur dans tout son être.

* * *

Wala. Je dois être aussi un peu schizo pour avoir pondu un truc pareil je pense... o.o

Je connais les symptômes de la schizophrénie, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils s'enchaînent de cette manière là... J'ai un peu adapté à la situation, ce n'est pas 100% scientifique, je tiens à le préciser. Je ne suis pas encore assez psychologue pour ça =P

La fin... Est... Bizarre... Bref, j'ai besoin de vos avis là-dessus, car je suis tout à fait sceptique.  
Maintenant, je vais rejoindre Axel. J'ai besoin de médocs.

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
